home alone
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: It’s hard to keep your hands off of a boy when you’re home alone… ikkazu


**First words:**

**Just, review, okay. **

**It's hard to keep your hands off of a boy when you're home alone… **

Earlier that day Kazu was asked by Ikki if he able to spend the night. Of course Kazu didn't really have a choice in the matter seeing that Ikki gave him such an evil glare saying: 'If you don't come I'll fucking kill you', so he agreed. Damn, but he didn't feel like it! It was Friday and all the boy wanted to do was get to bed when he got home and wake up 12 hours later. But of course there was _never _any sleeping at Ikki's sleepovers, what, with his constant (manly) pillow fights and forcing him to watch the porn videos he rented that day. God, was this going to be a long night. 

…

When the last bell rang Kazu rushed out of the school building where Ikki was waiting for him. He was wearing his AT's, his hands in his pockets. He shrugged, "You ready to go?" 

Kazu sighed. His attempt to escape has failed, "Sure." 

"Aw! Come on!" Ikki harshly wrapped his arm around Kazu's neck, "Cheer up Kazu! It'll be fun!" 

"But you know I like to sleep today! I don't wanna fuckin' stay up all night!" 

Ikki puckered his lips, "Don't worry! I'll let you sleep… _tomorrow_." 

"Ugh! But that's too _late_!" Kazu whined. 

The crow chuckled, "You know Kazu: You're really cute when you whine." Kazu gasped and looked up at the boy with his reddened face. _Did he…? _Ikki laughed louder this time, putting a fist to Kazu's head, "Joking! Man you should see your face!" 

"_Not _funny!" The blond shouted, feeling his face growing hotter. 

"Okay! Okay! Come on!" Ikki never stopped laughing when he took Kazu's hand, "You still need to get your stuff right?" 

Kazu looked down at their hands, "Y-yeah," He snatched his away, and started towards his house. He pulled down his hat, trying to hide his red face and he could have sworn he heard Ikki laugh. 

…

Ikki opened the door and stormed into his house. Mud trailed from the foyer and left a huge spot in the middle of the floor. Kazu stared at the mess from the corner of his eye. _Man were his sister's going to kick his ass. _He kicked his skates off and threw his bag to the side before following Ikki to the direction he went. "Ikki?" _Where the hell did he go? _"Ikki." 

"Move your ass Kazu!" Ikki called. Kazu sighed and walked into the room.

"Ikki, what are you doing?" 

"What? I'm _starving_!" The crow shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. 

"You're just going to start eating without me? What the hell?" 

"Fuck you, it's mine!" 

"Ikki!" 

"Chill, dude, I'm kidding." Ikki sighed, resting an elbow on the table. "Jeez, you're too serious." Kazu didn't get why the boy was smiling.

…

Kazu sat silently at the table. He was pissed off now. He looked so pitiful as he ate his dinner. As if you could call it dinner. A piece of meat and a couple pieces of bread didn't seem all that special. The crow described it as 'being generous'. Whatever… The scowl never left his face. He looked up constantly to see Ikki smiling at him as if he was enjoying his rage. Though it's not like Kazu was actually mad, it was just that he was embarrassed, but at least he found this better than blushing like a sissy. 

When he was done he followed Ikki into the kitchen where they dumped their plates. Kazu walked out of the kitchen and plopped onto the couch. Man, he was exhausted! He let his eyes close not intending on dozing off, but 'resting' them. He had never noticed Ikki was calling his name so loudly. "**Kazu!**" 

Kazu groaned, "Ikki…" He answered sleepily. 

"You should know there's no sleeping at my sleepovers." 

_Sleepovers… Sounded so childish. Do boys older than 14 __**have**__ sleepovers anymore? _"Sorry." Before Kazu could sit up Ikki brought him back down again, landing on top of him. "I-Ikki!" Kazu turned red, "Get off!" 

The crow sat up, his face just inches away from his, "You okay?" 

Kazu exhaled and looked away, "I'm just tired." 

Ikki chuckled, "You know you look really cute, right?" 

The blond scowled, "Stop playing around! You're not going to get me again." 

The crow brushed his hand against his cheek, "I'm not." He breathed. Kazu turned his head to face Ikki quickly only for the other boy to crash his lips against his. There seemed to be a split second of silence and Kazu didn't even know what was happening. He found himself kissing the crow back! Oh God, he wanted to stop, but he could find it in himself to do it. He liked that they were touching so much. 

He could taste the sushi and meat they had eaten just a few minutes ago. The flavor disappeared from his mouth and just as quickly went back in his mouth again. He could tell Ikki ate more than him. The taste of the food never went away in _his_ mouth. 

Ikki licked his lips giving Kazu a chance to breath. "Man, did you even eat anything?" 

Kazu scowled, but was surprised Ikki noticed it too, "It's because you're too damn selfish!" 

"Hm." Was the only response the crow gave before leaning forward again. The boy gave a slight chuckle of amusement before kissing the blond again. Entrance was easily granted for Kazu wanted the same thing. Their tongues intertwined, tasting the meal they had just shared together. 

Ikki pulled away and stared at the boy, "You still sleepy?" 

Kazu smiled slightly, "Not anymore." 

The crow smiled and leaned down until his lips were right by his ear, "I love you." 

Kazu turned red, "Wh-what?" 

Ikki pulled back, "Kidding! Man you'll fall for _anything_!" 

"Dammit Ikki!" 

**Whoo! Finally finished another one! Yeah! I had a SERIOUS case of writer's block, but at least I got over it for a while to write this one. Hm… was this a good one? Maybe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review:3**

**I got the 12 hours of sleep because I always (at least almost) sleep for 12 hours on Saturday. I'm guessing it's because I always stay up so late to do homework during the weekday so I just catch up on sleep. So I wake up around 11 o'clock in the morning so it feels like Saturday went by too quickly. Lol, anyway, later! **


End file.
